fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoffrey/Supports
With Calill C Support *'Calill:' Mmm... Such a drab locale. Not like the city at all—Aaaaah! *'Geoffrey:' Oof! Look out! *'Calill:' Ah! My face! My beautiful face! No, no... I think it's still there. *'Geoffrey:' Are you all right, my lady? *'Calill:' Well... Oh my! He called me a lady. And such a handsome devil! Y-yes, good sir! Thanks to you, I appear to be unhurt. *'Geoffrey:' Really? Well, that's good. I know that you were lost in thought, but do try to watch your step. *'Calill:' W-wait! Just a moment! *'Geoffrey:' Yes? What is it? *'Calill:' I'm... My name is Calill. What is your name, gentle sir? *'Geoffrey:' I am Geoffrey. *'Calill:' Geoffrey... Such a nice name. A fine gent like Geoffrey is just right for me! Oh... Love always comes when you least expect it. Sweet Sir Geoffrey! You will be mine! B Support *'Calill:' Oh, there you are, Sir Geoffrey! You look especially rugged and dashing today! *'Geoffrey:' Hm? Oh, hello, Calill. How are you? *'Calill:' Hmm! How nice! You remember me... Perhaps love dares to speak its name! *'Geoffrey:' Eh? What are you talking about? *'Calill:' No, no, I'm just talking to myself. Say, you're a knight escorting the princess of Crimea, no? It's such an honor to meet someone like you! Such a noble bearing! Such grace! *'Geoffrey:' Um...it's actually not a big deal. You and I are on the same team, after all. We shouldn't worry about class or social standing. *'Calill:' Oh! He's even more debonair than I first imagined! Thank you for being so kind. So...decent. So handsome and strong. So filled with manly virility... *'Geoffrey:' Um...you're welcome? *'Calill:' By the way, Sir Geoffrey. I don't know Princess Elincia very well. What manner of person is she? *'Geoffrey:' Oh! Are you interested in the princess? *'Calill:' Of course! I'm interested in any woman who could become my romantic rival! *'Geoffrey:' What did you just-- *'Calill:' Nothing! Nothing at all! Just talking to myself. La da dum de dum... I just want to know her because she's... a dear person that we must protect! Could you tell me about her? *'Geoffrey:' I can. Although...putting it into words is hard... *'Calill:' Why is that? *'Geoffrey:' The words always sound false, yet... Hmm... The princess is like-- *'Calill:' Yes? Yes?! *'Geoffrey:' Everything about her is perfect. As her retainer, some might accuse me of bias, but it is not so! She is...invaluable. She is the treasure of Crimea... *'Calill:' Ooooh, I see how it is. You're in love with her! Blast! Blast and double blast! I'm always so unlucky with men! Oh, vile cupid! Why do you mock me! *'Geoffrey:' Wait! Wait! Calill! You misunderstood! I...er... *'Calill:' No, no, good sir knight! Spare me your wicked tongue! I cannot bear another lashing across my heart! ...Ah, well. It's a shame I can't have him for my own, but...I enjoy a good love story all the same! I'll lend a helping hand to this naive knight and lead him to his one true love! Princess Elincia, your man is coming! A Support *'Calill:' Ah! I see! *'Geoffrey:' So that's why her existence was never made public. Instead, she was taken to the royal villa and raised in secret. *'Calill:' It's a rather complicated story for a... commoner like me to understand. To grow up like that... Hidden from the eyes of the world. *'Geoffrey:' I don't think the princess minded. She grew up with the love of her parents and Lord Renning. She didn't have to inherit the throne. She lived happy and free, like a country aristocrat. *'Calill:' She would probably still be happy if it weren't for that Daein attack! *'Geoffrey:' ... *'Calill:' Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Geoffrey. I was careless with my words. *'Geoffrey:' No, you speak the truth. *'Calill:' I think your earlier story was even more fascinating, though! I can't believe that you are the son of Elincia's foster mother and have known Her Highness since childhood. *'Geoffrey:' Those early days were the best of my life. Crimea was at peace, and the whole land was filled with such beauty. The princess was especially beautiful... I remember chasing her and my sister, Lucia, around the villa... But alas! She is above my station! I can never have her, and yet... I cannot forget the past! *'Calill:' Shush! You can't wallow in your own memories like that! You have to live in the here and now! It's true that times are hard. We spend every day fighting, covered in sweat and blood... But there is always hope! You must find what...pleasures you can whenever possible. *'Geoffrey:' Calill. You are right. I must not lose hope. I regret my outburst. *'Calill:' Oh, that's all right. Actually, I prefer a man who's a couple links short of a full chain. Makes him more interesting. *'Geoffrey:' Thank you. For now, I will devote myself to rebuilding Crimea. Though I think fondly on the princess, I know that our time together will never be as it once was. To serve her for life and watch her happiness from a distance... I can live with that. *'Calill:' Or you could just elope! Kidding! I'm kidding. Besides, you're too straightlaced for that. I know you. It's a shame. The two of you would make a nice couple. *'Geoffrey:' ... You're a good person, Miss Calill. *'Calill:' Oh, I know it! You can't just find a smart, attractive woman like this on every corner, you know? *'Geoffrey:' You are indeed a gem among stones. *'Calill:' Oh, no! Don't try to sweet talk me now! It's far too late for such flattery! I know how you feel about the princess. I wouldn't want to compete. *'Geoffrey:' Mmm... That's unfortunate. *'Calill:' Ha ha ha! Well, at least we became good friends. Expose your heart to me without fear, brave Sir Geoffrey! I'll stand by you to the end. With Elincia C Support *'Geoffrey:' Are you looking for someone, Your Highness? *'Elincia:' Geoffrey. I'm glad you're here. *'Geoffrey:' Is there anything I can do for you? *'Elincia:' Yes, actually.I have a small favor to ask of you. *'Geoffrey:' Ask anything of me, Your Highness, and I shall make it so. *'Elincia:' Really? You would do anything? *'Geoffrey:' Anything at all. *'Elincia:' Well, then here goes... Geoffrey...I need you to leave me alone while I fight on the battlefield. *'Geoffrey:' What?! Without protection? But, you know that is the one thing I cannot-- *'Elincia:' I don't want to hear any objections. This is...an order.You must obey. *'Geoffrey:' But...Princess Elincia... B Support *'Geoffrey:' Your Highness... Please, I beg you to reconsider. *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' I am aware that you took offense to my disobeying your order... But... You cannot ask me to leave you alone and undefended! I am a royal knight. It is my duty and honor to ride by your side and defend you on the field of battle. *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' Your Highness, please! On bended knee, I beg this of you. *'Elincia:' Would you stop defending me if I stripped you of your title? *'Geoffrey:' ...T-take away my knighthood? *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' I see. I had no idea you wanted to avoid me this badly. *'Elincia:' No, Geoffrey. That's not-- *'Geoffrey:' I may have spoken out of turn, but all I wanted was to honor my oath and shield you from harm. I'm sorry... *'Elincia:' Wait... Geoffrey! Geoffrey! A Support *'Elincia:' I've listened to all that you've had to say, Geoffrey. Now it's time for you to hear me out. *'Geoffrey:' By your command. *'Elincia:' You fight too hard and take too many risks to protect me in combat. *'Geoffrey:' Is that not what a knight is sworn to do? *'Elincia:' But you put yourself at grave risk! *'Geoffrey:' It is true. I have felt the bite of steel several times while protecting you... But I would do so again without a thought! *'Elincia:' You promised me long ago that you wouldn't needlessly jeopardize your life for my sake. I guess you don't value your life after all. *'Geoffrey:' Your Highness... *'Elincia:' I know you think I should stay at camp and rest on silken pillows without suiting up for battle. But... There's no way I could stand... Stand seeing someone so dear to me die just beyond my grasp. So...now you know why I asked this of you. *'Geoffrey:' I don't know if you realize all that you've done for the soldiers. Do you see how you have raised the spirits of the Crimean soldiers since you began fighting alongside them? Their princess herself leads the charge! She doesn't ask the soldiers to risk their lives without risking her own. They adore you. And that is why we win our battles. They fight with a ferocity no other force could possibly match.They will win at any cost. *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' I admit I have been fighting recklessly. ...I did so knowing you were near me. I knew you'd be by my side if I were gravely wounded. *'Elincia:' Yet... You feel me a burden. *'Geoffrey:' I can't imagine fighting without you anymore. If you do hold my life dear, please keep fighting.Lead us to victory! *'Elincia:' Oh, Geoffrey.I'm so sorry I brought you so much torment. I misunderstood you. I am...so immature. *'Geoffrey:' I disobeyed your direct orders. That's no badge of honor, either. *'Elincia:' I'm sure I'll keep causing you troubles...but please...never leave my side, Geoffrey. *'Geoffrey:' Princess Elincia...My life and blade are yours. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports